


Fernweh

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Logolepsy- an obsession with words [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Past Ray Palmer/Anna Loring, Past Ray Palmer/Felicity Smaok, Travel, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Fernweh-(n)A crave for travel; feeling homesick for a place one has never been





	Fernweh

**Author's Note:**

> just gonna say that i know nothing about ray outside of the first half of s1 of LOT since im not that far along in arrow and i havent finished s1 of lot so i appologize for any errors with his story

There were many reasons why Ray chose to join the Legends team.

For one, he wanted to be a hero, a legend, to be remembered. His time spent as the Atom and his legal death was big contenders for that. He was a scientist, so he longed to see the universe, to answer questions he’d had since he was a little kid. He was an engineer, and he ached to see future technology, to see if he could unravel it under his fingertips, to understand it as best as he could.

There was also nothing left for him in Starling City. Or in Central, or National, or in Keystone. Believe him, he looked. He searched every square inch of every city and he didn’t find anything for himself. Working on the Atom suit and on his engineering projects wasn’t fulfilling, not anymore. He didn’t have Anna, or Felicity, or anyone that he truly _loved._ He felt distant from Oliver and Thea and all of the others. He was alone, without purpose, without course. He needed to _leave_ , needed to travel, needed a change of scenery to help him discover himself.

He felt homesick, despite standing in the place that had been his home for his entire life. He grew up in Starling, built his life there, built his future. It wasn’t his home anymore. For some reason, what Rip Hunter was offering felt like home. When he first laid eyes on the Waverider, something next to his heart ached, like a string pulled taut and strummed. When he set foot in the Cortex, his stomach stopped its ever-present turning. When he saw the Medbay, and the Fabricator, and the engine room, he stopped feeling sick. When he first slept in his room- _his room-_ his spine finally felt normal. As he looked out and saw the spiraling green energy of the Time Stream, the painful buzzing in his fingers turned pleasant.

He was home. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
